leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heilung
Heilung 'allgemein ist eine Spielmechanik in League of Legends, bei der Lebenspunkte einer Einheit wiederhergestellt werden. Sie kann als Gegenteil zu Schaden angesehen werden, der Lebenspunkte abzieht. Heilung selbst bezeichnet eine Handlung, durch die der Lebensbalken einer Einheit wieder aufgefüllt wird und unterscheidet sich von anderen Arten der Lebenswiederherstellung wie Lebensraub, Zaubervampir und passiver Lebensregeneration. Heilung kann durch den Effekt der Heilungsreduzierung vermindert werden. Heilung kann die momentanen Lebenspunkte einer Einheit nicht über ihr Maximum hinaus erhöhen, sondern lediglich bis dahin auffüllen. Beim Stufenaufstieg und gewissen Championfähigkeiten wie werden die Lebenspunkte einer Einheit im Verhältnis zu ihren neuen maximalen Lebenspunkten erhöht, was nicht als Heilung gilt. Daher wird so etwas auch nicht von Heilungsreduzierung beeinträchtigt. Heilung durch Fähigkeiten Heilung Verbündeter Es folgt eine Liste an Champions, die Heilfähigkeiten besitzen und damit auch andere heilen können: * heilt sich für Leben}} und nahe verbündeten Champions für Leben}}}}. * alle verbündeten Champions werden zwischen + und + Leben geheilt, je nach dem wie lange der Schrein bestand. * markiert eine gegnerischen Champion und legt für 8 Sekunden alle 4 Schwachpunkte offen. Wenn sie wenigstens einen auslöst, bevor das Ziel stirbt, oder alle vier auslöst, so erschafft sie eine , in der alle verbündeten Champions für (1 Anzahl der getroffenen 20px|link= Schwachpunkte)}} Sekunden um pro Sekunde geheilt werden. * erschafft eine für 3 Sekunden einen Monsun, der pro halber Sekunde an allen verbündeten Einheiten Leben wiederherstellt. * stellt + Leben beim anvisierten verbündeten Champion wieder her. * Sobald der Segen endet, werden alle Einheiten um innerhalb des Bereiches geheilt. * bounces from enemy to ally champions (or vice versa) two times, healing an ally champion when landing on them: ** Heals + . ** Heals + (85% + per 100 AP)}}). ** Heals + (70% + ). * restores + health to target allied champion. * heals herself and the allied champion with the lowest percentage of health in range for + . * restores + health to a target allied minion or champion. ** restores + health to all allied champions, increasing by 50% on allied champions , up to + % AP)}} health. * restores + + health per charge up to maximum of 3 charges per cast, to himself and all nearby allied champions. * Markiert sich selbst oder einen verbündeten Champion 5 Sekunden lang mit einer schützenden Zeitrune. Wenn das Ziel tödlichen Schaden erleidet, wird es stattdessen in der Zeit zurückgesetzt und erhält + Leben zurück. Selbstheilung Es folgt eine Liste an Champions, die nur sich selbst durch Fähigkeiten heilen können. Siehe Lebensregeneration für Fähigkeiten, die nur die Lebenspunktregeneration erhöhen. * upon taking fatal damage, Aatrox enters in stasis and drains his Blood Well, healing for 35% of Well's maximum capacity over the next 3 seconds for health}} up to a maximum of health}}. ** heals him for + every 3rd attack when activated. This value triples while , up to + . * upon reaching 9 charges, her next spell will heal her for (Ahri's level)}} + for each enemy hit. * heals her for + if this ability damages to a poisoned target. * passive heals him for 17 (3 level) health whenever he kills a unit. ** upon 6 stacks, killing an enemy with this ability heals Cho'Gath for . * Darius heals for 12% missing health for each enemy champion hit by Decimate's blade, up to a maximum of 36% missing health. * costs health to cast, but refunds health if the cleaver hits an unit, and health if it kills the target. * heals him for + ( % | % per 100 AP)}}}} of damage taken) over the past 4 seconds. * upon landing, Elise's on hit bonus damage and healing are increased for for 5 seconds. ** when Elise transforms into a spider, her basic attacks heal her on-hit for + . * makes him channel and leash to a target for up to 5 seconds to deal + magic damage per second. He will heal for % of the damage done. * heals Fiora for 25 +( 5 x '''Fiora's' level) everytime she hits a Vital. * shields an allied champion or himself for 4 seconds. While shielded, Galio heals for + each time that unit suffers damage ( 20% healing for each consecutive hit). * heals him for + + . * heals Gragas for on ability use with a 8 second . * heals him for 20% of the damage enemies within the area take from any source. Healing from damage dealt to minions and monsters is capped at per cast. * heals her for whenever a tentacle damages a champion. * passively heals Irelia for health whenever she performs an autoattack. Activating increases the amount healed to for 6 seconds. ** deals + + physical damage per blade, and heals Irelia for 25% of the damage dealt to champions and for 10% of the damage dealt to minions and monsters. * as empowered by , heals Karma for of her missing health}} instantly when the tether is applied, plus another of her missing health}} if the target remains tethered for the full 2 second duration. * heals him for + if he is within the explosion radius. * when Lissandra uses this ability on herself, placing herself in for 2.5 seconds while healing herself for + , increased by 1% for every . * heals Maokai for % of his maximum health}} whenever he attacks with 5 charges of Magical Sap. He gains one charge each time a spell is used near him. * heals him for + per second, increasing by 1% for every for up to 4 seconds. * , in a second cast, heals Mordekaiser and a nearby ally for + for hit 1 enemy champion, and the ability works up 2 enemies heals the double. Healing is reduced to 25% when harvesting minions. ** deals % of the target's maximum health}} in magic damage to the target, dealing half the damage initially and the other half over 10 seconds. He heals himself for all of the damage dealt. * buff causes Nocturne's next attack to strike all surrounding enemies restoring health}} per target hit. The buff recharges after a 10 second . Nocturne's autoattacks reduce this recharge timer by 1 second each hit. * heals himself for + when successfully cast on an enemy (this ability can only be used on minions and monsters). * grants % enhanced healing from all sources for every . ** costs health to cast, but refunds the health cost if Reckless Swing kills its target. * passively heals her for 20% of her collected Fury each second while burrowed for a maximum of (25 Rek'Sai's level''). * heals Renekton for up to + per target hit (tripled against champions) up to a hard cap of ( ). When Renekton has more than 50 Fury he deals 50% additional damage and heals for + of the damage dealt instead, for up to triple the basic hard cap. * heals Rengar for 8 (4 level) health, increased by % for every for up to 50 (25 level) health. * heals herself for + health per half second for 4 seconds if the ability strikes at least one enemy champion. The ability can be replicated on targets healed with for seconds. * , sends out up to 5 ravens per second (one per target) healing + per raven that damages an enemy champion and + per raven that damages a minion, as long as Swain is in raven form. * passively heals him for % of his grey health after not taking damage for seconds. * heals Trundle for % of its maximum health}}, whenever an enemy unit near Trundle dies. ** creates an 1000-radius icy area for 8 seconds, in that area Trundle's healing and health regeneration is increased by 20%. ** deals and heals for % of the target's maximum health}} as magic damage and then deals and heals the same damage again over 6 seconds. * upon activation Tryndamere consumes all of his Fury to heal himself for + + % AP)}} per Fury consumed health. ** heals himself up if Tryndamere is below that amount when Undying Rage ends. * heals Vladimir for + after used on a target; after casting Transfusion twice, Vladimir gains Crimson Rush that heals him for an additional % per 100 AP)}} of his missing health)}} (halved versus minions). ** makes Vladimir sink into a pool of blood for 2 seconds, becoming untargetable and dealing + magic damage over the duration while healing himself for 15% of the damage dealt. ** heals Vladimir for + , increased by 50% for each additional champion hit beyond the first. * causes his autoattacks to deal additional }} magic damage and heals him for the same amount. Each successive attack against the same target will stack this amount of healing and damage up to a maximum of 3 stacks. The stacks remain for 4 seconds. ** , which strikes an enemy for the greater of + or % of the target's maximum health}} + , and heals Warwick for 80% of the damage dealt. * heals Xin Zhao by + on every 3rd attack. * summons a Ravenous Ghoul behind his target dealing + magic damage to them and heals himself for 40% of the damage done. In addition the ghoul heals Yorick for the damage he deals. The healing effect is halved against minions. * heals himself for if Zac consumes a chunk. Upon taking fatal damage Zac splits into 4 bloblets that if remains over 8 seconds, Zac recombines and heals for maximum health}}, based on . Championfähigkeiten, die Tote heilen Note: Only the healing effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * restores the health of dead Sion to . * conjures a controllable revenant of the target allied champion or himself for 10 seconds, if that target dies while the revenant is active, it sacrifices itself to reanimate them for 10 seconds, healing to . Heilung durch Gegenstände * Life steal items restores a percentage of physical damage dealt on autoattacks as health. * Spell vamp items restores health upon dealing damage with abilites. * grants +15% bonus healing and shielding power. * gains 20% of pre-mitigation damage you deal to champions is gained as Blood Charges, up to a cap of 100-250 (at levels 1-18), healing or shielding an ally consumes your current Blood Charges to heal that ally. * can be activated to deal as physical damage (min. 100), and heals for the damage dealt. * restores 20% of mana spent as health, up to 15 per cast (toggle spells heal for up to 15 per second). * heals you and the nearest allied champion for 50 health when you kill a minion and a charge is used. * heals you and the nearest allied champion for 50 health when you kill a minion and a charge is used. * grants +10% bonus healing and shielding power. * revives your champion upon death, restoring and . * restores 25% of mana spent as health, up to 25 per cast (toggle spells heal for up to 25 per second). * Unique Passive – : Damaging a monster applies , which deals 25 magic damage over 5 seconds while restoring as much as health. * heals for 150 + to a target allied champion, and grants +15% bonus healing and shielding power. * passive heals 300 health over 5 seconds to your champion when acquiring a kill or assist. * heals you and the nearest allied champion for 20 health when you kill a minion and a charge is used. * restores 25% of mana spent as health, up to 25 per cast (toggle spells heal for up to 25 per second). * restores 25% of mana spent as health, up to 25 per cast (toggle spells heal for up to 25 per second). * Unique Passive – : Basic attacks versus monsters deal 20 bonus damage and damaging a monster through any means applies , which deals 30 magic damage over 5 seconds while restoring as much as health. * increases the effectiveness of all sources of healing including self-healing, health regeneration, life steal, and spell vamp on yourself by 20%. * Unique Passive – : Basic attacks versus monsters deal 20 bonus damage and damaging a monster through any means applies , which deals 30 magic damage over 5 seconds while restoring as much as health. * heals you and the nearest allied champion for 40 health when you kill a minion and a charge is used. * regenerates 15 health and 15 mana on consumption. * Unique Passive – : Basic attacks versus monsters deal 20 bonus damage and damaging a monster through any means applies , which deals 30 magic damage over 5 seconds while restoring as much as health. Heilung durch Beschwörerzauber * restores 90 – 345 health to your champion and to a single nearby allied champion. Healed targets gain 30% movement speed for 1 seconds after being healed. * restores when cast on the with its buff available. Heilung durch Runen * * * * * * * * * (through potions) * Andere Arten der Heilung * * Honigfrüchte * Relikte * Basis Erhöhung der Heilkraft Champion abilities * Olaf's Vicious Strikes * Trundle's Frozen Domain Items * Ardent Censer: +8% (Unique) heal and shield power. * Forbidden Idol: +5% (Unique) heal and shield power. * Mikael's Crucible: +15% (Unique) heal and shield power. * Redemption: +8% (Unique) heal and shield power. * Salvation: +8% (Unique) heal and shield power. * Spirit Visage: Passive: Unique: Increases effectiveness of all sources of health restoration by 30% (including health regeneration, life steal and spell vamp). Runes Bearbeiten * Revitalize Heilungsreduzierung * Grievous Wounds is a debuff that reduces all healing received. * The Howling Abyss map reduces all outsourced healing and regeneration effects by 50%. * Mutilated from Aatrox's Deathbringer Stance Champion abilities * applies to all targets hit for 3 seconds. * creates an area of Desecrated Ground that afflicts enemies with while they remain inside. Items * Executioner causes all physical damage to apply for 3 seconds. * passive causes all magic damage to apply for 4 seconds if the target is . Spells * applies and deals 50 + (20 level) true damage over the next 5 seconds. Global Auras * The Murder Bridge map reduces all healing from allies by 50%. Notes * If a campion dies but immediately after continues active for one abiliy's champion (ex. , , and ) all debuffs dissapear, so the consequent heal won't be affected by . * Notice that and heal to so the buffs of heals don't affect them. Trivia * In a role-play setting, healing may represent anything from attending to battle wounds to repairing damaged hardware to replenishing a magical spell that holds a construct together, but outside of its physical representation, its effect is always the same - it serves as a direct increase to a unit's current health. * Healing can be viewed as the polar opposite of damage. Unlike sources of damage, however, sources of healing are uncommon and the majority cannot be used to heal others - and those that can frequently have large ulterior costs to use. * Any healing in-game that restores less than 20 health is not shown as the usual +X green text. en:Healing es:Curación pl:Uleczenie ru:Исцеление zh:Healing